The Accidental Savior
by peppernator0817
Summary: After almost twelve years of peace Severus Snape has grown weary and ready for a change. As a new term begins a girl appears at the school, a girl who shares a bit of Severus' past. To say he was shocked is the least of it, but will Severus allow this girl a place in his heart and be the father he wants to be? Or will this girl be more like Severus than anyone thought? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an idea I have been fighting off for a while now, since I have had no muse for my other stories because of it, here she is. Let me know what you think with a review 3 love you guys.  
**

**Anti-litigation charm: I don't own shit, other than Sinead.  
**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was setting over Hogwarts as Professor Severus Snape made his way from the Owlry to the castle. Tired and in pain he limped his way to the castle. Despite the twelve years since the battle that had happened on these very grounds Severus still suffered. Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva Mcgonagall had managed to save his life with potions and some quick wand working, but he had lain in a magically induced coma for months. When he had awakened he had returned to the solitary and lonely creature that he had always been. Though it was more out of habit than anything, as Deputy Headmaster Severus enjoyed little free time, though in his days a spy he had never had very many to begin with.

The feast would begin soon now that the train had arrived. Making his way to the Great Hall where the other Professors were waiting he sat down in the middle of the table between Filius Flitwick and the new woman who was replacing Pomona Pomfrey, Her name was Conner and that was all he cared to remember. She was in her thirties and considered pretty by many of the staff, but the surly Potion's Master did not care to see it, to be exact he did not care to know the woman at all. If Severus had the inclination he could walk out of the school at anytime, if he wanted to he could open his own apothecary or brewing company, but he didn't have the inclination, he didn't have the want.

All Severus Snape wanted was to be left alone, but therein was his greatest fear and something he was fighting. The truth behind his ever sour disposition, his depression, his loneliness and how it was mainly his own doing. Sitting in his chair he poured his goblet full of the red wine that was sitting before him before taking it in his hand and leaning back in a very uncharacteristic motion. Slumped in his chair he ignored the looks that he received from almost all of the staff as the students filed in.

The students sat and he waited for the nod from Minerva before taking the list that she held out and walking to the doors. The First years were not too far away,out the side doors. With his robes billowing behind him Severus walked out to the courtyard where the first years were waiting.

* * *

Sinead Eileen Prince was very nervous about this. Her mother had told her that school was a wonderful and amazing thing, that she would make friends and enjoy herself. Sinead however did not believe her mother. The awkward and odd looking little girl had never fit in at school, with her dark, lank hair and pale skin she had looked nothing like her mother's husband and she been teased for it as a small girl. Now at age eleven she was tall and thin, her dark hair long and hanging around her in soft curls as she stood in the crowd of students who, like she, were waiting for this thing they were calling sorting.

The students around her laughed and teased each other. Some knowing each other already, some making fast friends, but no one spoke to Sinead. She was used to that, her deep green almost black eyes held a haunting sadness. So unlike her mothers naturally bright pale green orbs and hair. Her mother's husband had dark hair but his eyes were blue. Sinead was a bastard, and was reminded of that fact daily when at home, but this was a chance to change things or so she hoped. Pushing some of her hair out of her face as she was bumped into by a laughing boy with red hair Sinead sighed when she received no apology. Her only consolation was that she had been able to bring the kitten that her mother had bought her to school. the little gray kitten had been her saving grace during the summer, giving her something to worry over and think about when the yelling and screaming got to be too bad.

Pushed once again, Sinead, who was a few inches taller than the girl who was behind her turned to look at the blonde girl. "What is your problem!" She sneered before glaring.

"You look like the one with the problem. Anyone with a head on their shoulders knows to stay out of the way of Cassiopeia Malfoy." Said the brunette girl beside the blonde who only arched a brow.

Sinead smiled sweetly, her head tilting to the side. "Oh, no wonder she has no manners. As well as being blonde, she is blind, deaf and dumb. Let me move aside so you can help her inside, poor thing." A few laughs came from the group around her and Sinead gave a small smirk before turning around to join a few boys and girls who were now waving her over.

"Why you little-" yelled Cassiopeia as she reached out to grab the raven haired Sinead, who caught the slower hand easily and wagged a finger at her while clicking her tongue.

"Ah, ah, ah. We must not hit, Miss Malfoy. Wouldn't want to disappoint your parents by stooping low enough to have to use your hands. You are a witch and not a neanderthal after all, but remember if you want to keep up your family name don't jinx me until my back is turn."

This only seemed to make the blonde even more angry and she reached up to slap Sinead who was smiling that she had manipulated the girl hitting her, or attempt to, again. The double doors at the top of the stairs ripped open just as the words came from Sinead's mouth. "You should know better, you little swot."

The stillness that passed over the group made Sinead looked up at the man who was dressed all in black. He was glaring down at her with his dark eyes. She let go of Cassiopeia and stepped away from the girl, looking at the face of the man unblinkingly. "That will be enough. Twenty points fr- I can't take points yet, you aren't sorted yet, and here you are causing problems, Cassi." He stormed down the stairs, robes billowing behind him. He stopped before Sinead and she looked at the man, her deep green eyes expressionless, as she fought to contain her anger at the blonde who was standing to her direct left.

Cassiopeia bowed her head. "I am sorry uncle, I know better, but this little- " Sinead looked at the girl and sneered, one side of her mouth coming up, and the girl stopped for a moment. "She was mean to me Uncle. Ask anyone here, she pushed me and you heard her, you heard what she called me!" Sinead rolled her eyes and pushed her greasy curls away from her face.

"With all due respect sir-" Sinead started but the man held up his hand showing off the sleeve of his robes that held an impressive line of buttons.

"I don't remember telling you could speak. You not only pushed a fellow student, but you encouraged them to the point of wanting to strike you. While that is a very Slytherin move, I cannot and will not allow such behavior in this school. You will serve one weeks detention with me, and you will each lose ten points for your houses. Now, what is your name?" He asked, crossing his arms. wrapping his robes over him as he sneered and leaning down into Sinead's face/

She was not shaken by him like many of the other students though and she merely raised a brow. He was a man, not a god. He was their teacher so she would obey, and listen to him, for now. The little bitch next to her was asking for it, and it was only a matter of time before Sinead got her revenge. "My name, sir, is Sinead Eileen Prince."

It was a slight motion, though very subtle she saw the change in his shoulders, the stiffening of his jaw the clench the ever so slight widening of his eyes, it faded quickly however and his rough manner returned. "Well then, Miss Prince, you will server one weeks detention with me in the Potion's classroom."

Sighing Sinead nodded before letting her long hair fall to cover her face. When he turned away to walk up the stairs she glared at the girl who was so familiar with the man. Who was this bitch, this girl that got such a special treatment and no one questioned a word she said Sinead let her lips form an angry line and she wrapped her arms about herself. When the dark haired man reached the top of the stairs he flicked his wand at the door. It opened and he pulled the list from his pocket where he had stuffed it.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape. I am the Deputy Headmaster here at Hogwarts as well as the Head of Slytherin House." Some looks were exchanged through the group and some laughs as Cassiopeia was patted on her back. "I am going to lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be like your family, gaining points and at some point you will, no doubt, loose points. There are four houses here at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. There will be rivalries, there will be fights but remember where your loyalties lie, as only you can determine the person you become." He finished cryptically. "If you will, please follow me."

They all followed, with Sinead at the back, though this time not alone. Three young girls had pulled her into their group, laughing at the looks that Cassiopeia was shooting her. It was soon to be short lived though as they quickly arrived in the Great Hall and soon were being sorted.

* * *

From the moment that Severus heard the girls name a lump had formed in his throat. It was not possible and it had to be a coincidence, looking at her, how she spoke and her mannerisms he could not deny it. There was a high chance that this girl was his child, his daughter. He kept his face blank, save for a sneer from time to time. The stool was already set up in front to the podium and the hat was already sitting there so all he had to do was read out the list and sort the little dunderheads. The he could go sit down and not have to deal with their nonsense any more.

One by one he called their names, and one by one they were placed in their houses until the name he was dreading calling slipped through his lips. "Prince, Sinead." The little girl walked up to the stool and sat on it easily, her greasy curls looking more like waves and she was obviously frazzled when the laughter erupted from the Slytherin table. "Silence!" He barked and nodded at the girl to put the hat on.

She did slowly, looking about the room as if she was unsure. The Hat spoke to her, he could see the lips moving but nothing was coming out. After a moment of discussion the hat yelled out "Ravenclaw!" A small smile covered his features as he plucked the hat off her head and watched her walk quietly to the cheering table.

It only took a few minutes and he finished, got rid of the list before sitting down at the table. He didn't have to try and figure out who the mother of the child was. After being friends for years, despite the fact that she was younger Constance Selwyn who he knew as Connie had helped to take care of him in St. Mungos. Although her parents did not agree with her working it helped to bolster their appearance of cooperation after the war. She was the cousin of Selwyn who was a Death Eater, the man had been a bastard and had died at the hand of Arthur Weasley during the battle.

He had been told that Connie was dead a year into their romance, though it was less that and more a relationship of pleasures. She would let him come to her bed for comfort and she would expect nothing more of him. She must have been pregnant. No doubt her parents had kicked her out, but why had she not contacted him?

His mind was a swirl as he watched the girl and downed goblet after goblet of the wine. He had a daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! So I have a new job that sucks ass and I pretty much spend most of my time working on Roleplay (See A/N 2 for more info on that!) working, spending time with my fiance and my nephews. I would promise to do better but lies are no good here. I have had a good but of muse here, so I have been working on the new stuff. Hoping that some response will get me more motivated to work more on the story. Please read and review.  
**

**Disclamer: I own the plot, Cassi, Connie, Sinead and Lyssander. Everything else belongs to our queen JK Rowling.  
**

**Chapter 2**

For Sinead the term started off well, her roommates were quite nice, and the people of her house were quite accepting of her. Her only really real problem was that Cassi Malfoy seemed to love to push her buttons. Twice already the Malfoy girl had knocked her ink well over onto her homework in the library, and once on the way to potions (as the Slytherins were making their way to another class) Sinead had been pushed down the stairs, kicked then stepped on multiple times. After she dusted herself off she had done her best to repair her robes, however as she was not that great at it, Sinead watched them fall apart once more. An older student had taken pity on her and shown her the correct way to do the spell, only for the teasing to begin from her other housemates.

She was late to Potions because of the girl. The Slytherin and her two simpering friends had smiled sweetly at her as she walked past them before laughing hysterically and running up the hall. She had no idea what the whole ordeal was about, but Sinead felt a little dizzy as she sat down at her table. It wasn't until her lab partner had pointed out that all of her waist length waves had been cut off to her shoulders out of the blue. In a huff and rage she narrowed her eyes and clenched her hand around her wand before she pushed the stool back against the table behind her. It made the potion the Hufflepuff started to brew spill. Followed distinctly by the yells and screams of those behind her, she was able to mutter 'that bitch", just as her robes were snatched by none other than Severus Snape.

"Miss Prince, detention for your inability to pay attention. Stay here." He glared at her before looking about the room and Sinead felt the panic rise in her throat. "Because of your classmates carelessness you will be one day late on you potion, meaning my lecture will be pushed back. So you will write and put on my desk by no later than Friday eight inches on this potion. Any moaning about it will result in point loss. Now. Get. Out. "

Sinead put her hand to the back of her hair trying to not let it show that she was upset, to let anyone see that she was hurt by this would give them power against her. What was that that her mother said? Resting bitch face is better than wrinkles. Steeling herself against the insults and glares that everyone of her classmates offered to her, she took a deep breath in and kept an emotionless face.

Cassi walked past and intentionally slammed her bag into Sinead. She didn't stumble or even move really, thanks to the work desk being pressed into her back. Soon enough they were all gone and she was alone with the tall and dark man. He shut the door before walking to her and taking her in. He looked over her appearance, noting her torn and tattered robes that were obviously not new, her hair was shorn to the shoulders now at the back when it hadn't been at breakfast. She was being bullied it seemed, already. His blood began to boil in his veins as he realized that his niece was the one responsible.

"Who did this to you." He asked lips in a thin angry line that caused lines about his mouth.

Sinead looked away in an attempt not to roll her eyes lest she lose more points for being indignant so she sighed. She kept her eyes cast away from his, "There is no point in my answering that question, sir, as you already know the answer to that." Her almost hoighty Londoner accent showed through as she worriedly ran a hand over her hair once again. A frown appeared on her face as she felt the short locks. She would be able to repair it, but she knew that her mother would be less than happy about her hair. Risen eyes meet that of the man before her, she saw the sneer there.

"No doubt you will try and blame, Miss Malfoy for this, hm?" He asked her with a sigh, though she said nothing but looked away from him for a long minute.

"With all due respect sir, nothing I say will change anything. You will think what you will of those involved and punish me as you see fit, as is your right. I would rather not fight it and just take my punishment so that I can go sir. I had no breakfast and I am rather hungry. '

"Miss Prince, I don't know what you think you will gain from trying to assuage my anger, but I assure you, it will not work. Now, before I am forced to take even more points and give you even more detention, who did this to you." Sinead sighed and pushed herself up on to the stool her short legs swinging a little, her mismatched hair falling into her face.

"Cassi Malfoy and her friends Marielle Delacour and Francine Goyle, they are the one who made me late to class and they walked and stomped on me when they knocked me down in the stairwell so my robes tore. " She didn't look up at him, she couldn't bear to, she knew that he would be looking down on her in disapproval or worse so she looked at her hands instead. Her small fingers rubbed at the ink stains and paper cuts from her parchment. Her nails were chewed down to the quick, a nervous habit that she picked up after term had begun. She refused to look at the man before her, but when long pale fingers clamped around her chin, she was forced to meet those dark eyes.

Her deep green met his and she sighed softly as the tears filled her eyes. "What did you do to provoke her?" She laughed and pushed his hand off of her, pushing past him grabbing her bag.

"I did nothing other than refuse to bow down to her majesties wishes. She might be a Malfoy a Slytherin and your niece but she is no more entitled than I am, and I am nothing. Everyone has made that blatantly clear as they have ignored the obvious abuse I receive. So just take the points give me the detention and let me be on my way so I can at least try and fix my hair before my next class. " Her voice was hollow, empty almost reflecting the lack of emotion that was the mask of her face. , whom stared her with a blank look on his face, his eyes empty of all emotion.

"Fifteen points for disrupting my class and that assignment, along with your other homework and detentions, are punishment enough. Wait here for me, I will get a potion that will help your hair grow but you will need to trim it yourself for it will grow rapidly for the next few days. " He stepped away and the shaking Sinead took the moment to open the door and disappear, fleeing up the halls. This would not do, not at all! They couldn't know, couldn't find out. It was bad enough that she herself had been beaten by Lyssander but she could not allow her mother to be punished for how she was treated by others. She had to make amends, play this off, and show Professor Snape and everyone else that their opinions didn't matter, she had to fix this/ She bolted until she reached the common room and then into her dorms.

Running into the loo she ran a hand over her hair and sighed before she left to retrieve her scissors. After she returned to the mirror, she used them to cut her hair into a shoulder length bob that actually suited her curls, making them perk up from the loss of weight and they hung softly about her face, though they looked as if they could use a good wash. She smiled a little and looked at the front, using her brush she pulled some hair down in the front a gave herself some bangs, after it was trimmed Sinead actually smiled at her reflection.

She was still an odd looking little girl, small and gangly somehow all at the same time. She was thin and except for her hair and voice she would pass as boy. She was not developed really at all, though few girls in her year were. Turning sideways she looked at her body. Her step-father told her that she would be a nothing, a no one just like her mother would have been had he not come along, she hated him and called him the step-loser to anyone who would listen to her.

_The rain pattered gently against the window as the sun began to set. Up in the attic where Sinead's room was located was the perfect place to see such beauty, she had the perfect view of the yard and of the houses around her. Though it was very hot in the summer and very cold during the winter she had always managed. Hearing her half siblings screaming and laughing in the hall as they called her to dinner she made her way to the dining room, her dress neat and her hair tightly pulled into the severe bun her step-father demanded of her._

_Standing behind the chair at the small childs table set aside just for her she held her hands as the rest of the family sat at the larger table and began to dish out their portions. After they all had their plates and said what Lyssander called 'grace' her plate was brought to her. It was small and nearly a third of what her half brother received despite being two years younger and nearly twice her size. Sinead said nothing as the plate was almost thrown on her little table._

_"Eat." Came his cruel voice and she went to get silverware from the kitchen. "No, eat. You have what you require." He pointed to her hands. "Get your dress dirty and you get the lash again, bastard." The chair was pulled away and thrusted in the corner. The room was deadly silent, save for the sound of clinking silverware against plates. Her child sized glass of water wouldn't be enough for her to eat with, she knew as she looked at the small dry piece of bread and turkey that were on her plate. She could be thankful for the peas and the gravy on her mash, but she had no utensils and couldn't get anything on herself._

_Standing there a moment or two she tried to decide the best way to eat to avoid a beating, but Lyssander stood and grabbed her plate. "If you are so ungrateful that you refuse to eat the food i give you.." He pulled his right hand back over his left shoulder as if to strike her and she jumped._

_"Sir, please! I was only trying to think of the best way to eat and be able to do so in a ladylike fashion so that I do not displease you, or bring shame to my mother." She said softly, with her head bowed. It seemed to calm the rage beast and he sat down but continued to look at her. She picked at the food, not getting her fill, but eating most of what was there only dirtying up one of her hands. As she waited for everyone to finish eating she stood, looking at her plate. She had finished what she could eat but it hadn't been more than a few minutes when she felt Lyssanders hand close around her shoulder._

_"Is my food not good enough welp?! I gave you this food now eat it. "She shook her head quickly and tried to pull her arm from his grasp. "I said eat it!" He stuck his hand in the mash and grabbed her jaw, holding it open in his vice like grip._

The door to the dorm opened and she jumped with a squeak,jolting her from the memory. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail before going to get her books to head to her next class. One looked at Sinead like she was a leper and moved out of her way. "Like your new haircut do you?" She said, laughing loudly, though the others didn't. She was not one of Sinead's room mates, she was in fact a year younger, and one of the more rude Ravenclaws. To be perfectly honest, Sinead thought the girl belonged in Slytherin.

"Yes, Almira, I do. It curls better now, who could have know it was the weight that did that! " She smiled and moved to the door. "Remind me to thank your friends, they did me such a favor." She took her hair down and shook out the curls, pushing some of her long bangs away from her face before walking to go into the common room. Sitting in a chair she waited, watching everyone else leave or go elsewhere to study or enjoy the weather before she started crying. She hadn't been doing so very long when she heard someone call out to her.

"Oi, can't a bloke get a little shut eye in this damn place?!" Sitting in her chair Sinead gasped and looked up at the couch as a head of blue, shocking blue, hair appeared.

**A/N 2: If you are interested in Roleplay, love to write and love Harry Potter like I do try checking out Accio Nox (merely google the name and check it out.) If you want more information hit me with a PM!.**


End file.
